Tsukamaete!
by HetChrome
Summary: Tsuna is a cherry blossom sprite that captured the attention of the great Hibari Kyouya. "Have I seen you before?" 1827 HibaTsu For crimzsky.


For** crimzsky, **the 100th reviewer to Indefatigable Ignominy! Random numbers will be picked by people who don't know what's going on, and they will determine which reviewer gets a oneshot

**Her theme: **Tsuna is a Sakura/Cherry Blossom fairy or spirit - in Namimori of course. Hibari  
comes to visit his hometown and comes across this sakura tree and feels  
nostalgic. There is a festival in town and he is forced to go by either his  
family or friend. He goes but slips away since he hates crowds...He goes to  
the cherry blossom tree and sits under it enjoying the peace and scenery.  
That's where Tsuna appears...

Hajimemashou ka?

__

Hibari Kyouya stepped off from the plane – it had been four years since he had last breathed this clean, unpolluted air... Unlike his current residence, in the bustling metropolitan area of metal and glass, the scenery in Namimori remained unchanged.

In the middle of spring, brightly colored flowers dotted the landscape, and quiet suburbs that housed laughing children, running in the wake of shopping parents, were also lit and warm.

His Namimori Middle School rose above the ground, and he could see the students inside, chatting with friends while moving to their next class. He sighed gently, a surprisingly soft expression on his normally stern face.

"Kyou-san," a voice called. Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari had wanted someone to keep the peace in Namimori, though Kusakabe had wanted to come with him to the big cities. Kusakabe reluctantly stayed here, and managed all the necessary affairs.

Working overseas was more difficult than he'd thought – the urge to return to Namimori was ridiculously great, and now, he was finally home.

- - -

Hibari stepped into his house, noting with satisfaction that though nothing had been touched; the place was kept as spotless as the day he had left. Though he was only sixteen years old at the time, he had kept everything neat and tidy by himself. All the cooking, laundry, dusting, and gardening – he had done it all. Now, it seemed that Kusakabe had taken it upon himself to keep the place as perfect as it could possibly be, for his beloved Leader.

The twenty-year old man left his neat suitcase and briefcase in the corner, and sat wearily on the bed. Carefully, so as to not wrinkle his suit or creasing the bedspread, he lay down, closing his eyes with another soft sigh.

- - -

Tsuna peeked out from the tall branches of the tree, breathing in the scent of fresh cherry blossoms. He squirmed in delight as a soft branch of petals brushed his cheek almost lovingly, and rained a light shower of the flowers down on his petite frame. He stared down at the school, he thought it was called, with students, or something. They had things called paper and books and pencils...

The minute sprite would climb with all his grace (though he hardly had any) to a window of the school, leaning against it to listen to what the teacher said.

Tsuna leaned forward on a tree branch, peering into the window. _Biomes? What are those -_

The small boy yelped in surprise as he nearly fell off the ledge, puny wings flapping uselessly against the wind. It was futile.

- - -

Hibari opened his eyes again, noting with disgust that he'd fallen asleep. Couldn't be helped, he supposed. He moved to the bathroom, where his teeth were brushed and he took a shower, feeling the hot water pound relentlessly against his shoulder blades. Streams of water ran down his legs and into the drain, carrying with them suds of his recent shampooing.

The glass door of the shower was opened, and steam wafted out to mingle with the cool air.

Hibari stepped out, and suppressed a shiver as evaporation began to occur, taking body heat with it. A towel wrapped itself firmly around a slim waist, as he selected another to towel his short hair dry. Casual clothing was donned, nothing more than a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt. Though he couldn't fit into it any more, he could still see his uniform from the Namimori school days hung neatly and wrapped in plastic in his closet. Perhaps he was trying to relive the dream, he mused.

Being a extremely comfortable day, he left on a walk, pulling on his black shoes and tucking his wallet, keys, and phone into his pockets. A pair of collapsed tonfa were hooked onto his belt, and a black jacket was retrieved from a hook.

Hibari found himself straying toward the school, and let his feet carry him to his favorite building. Sakura trees dotted the landscape, creating a beautiful campus, exactly like the one he loved so many years ago.

He strode down the path, fitting hands into pockets. He stopped once reaching the gates, frowning at the item keeping him out.

He shrugged. No matter.

With an easy jump, he was over the gate. If someone else had done this, they'd be severely bitten to death. But since Hibari practically owned the school, he justified his means of coming and going whenever he pleased.

He halted once more at a school building – the one he held the Disciplinary meetings in. The Reception Room was situated on the third floor, where other students were undoubtedly using it.

He felt a momentary pang of longing, but cut the feeling short, instead turning his head and allowing a cherry tree meet his eye. It was a gorgeous specimen, to be sure. A strong trunk, and boughs of flowers were thick upon its branches. He closed his eyes and inhaled the perfume.

_Giggles of glee were coming from the tree. Hibari, aged four, ran up to it, staring anxiously at the pale pink flowers._

_ A huge caramel eye stared back._

Hibari blinked his eyes open. What -

"Hieeee!!!!" A scream issued from the tree, and Hibari snapped his head up. A figure... was falling from the sky.

_THUD. _The shape crashed into the shocked former prefect, stunning him momentarily. He lay there, dazed and only partially aware of the warm body on top of him.

The person pushed himself up frantically. "I'm _so _sorry! Are you alright? Where are you hurt? Can you talk? Oh my god, Reborn's going to _kill _me."

The brunette gripped his hair by the roots, blabbering on and on about how this Reborn figure was going to kill him, and seemingly talking up to his hair.

Hibari blinked, shook his head slightly. He frowned in irritation at the other, and the younger boy started spewing his apologies once more. The only reply he got was a grunt, and a light shove as Hibari got up. He was a lucky boy.

- - -

"Tetsu?" Hibari questioned lightly, folding his clothes neatly into his closet.

Kusakabe smiled at his boss, and said, "There's going to be a festival in town tomorrow – Perhaps you'd like to go? It's a good chance to see how Namimori is like now. There are probably all sorts of new additions!" he added swiftly at Hibari's reluctant expression.

Hibari twisted his lips thoughtfully, and folded his last pair of pants into a drawer. He shut it smoothly with a gentle push, and sat down on the bed.

"Hmm..." Kusakabe waited patiently, noting that the house was already beginning to smell like Hibari's own crisp, natural scent. A little comforting, really.

"Alright," Hibari muttered, sighing. Perhaps it would be worth it just to experience how the students in Namimori Middle behave now.

Hibari pulled on his yukata, letting the cool cloth slide over pale skin. He arranged his clothing fussily, looking for all the world like a mother, before firmly tying the obi.

He pushed open the door, stepping outside and to the brightly lit Spring Festival.

Lanterns and food booths decorated the way, and families and groups of teenagers moved in groups, buying food and laughing at the young ones. Small children stared in open-mouthed excitement, having never been to a festival before. Food was brought to hungry mouths, and was demolished just as quickly. Games were held in their respective booths, and lines of people waited impatiently in line, vying for a chance at the prize.

And it was crowded.

Yes, very crowded.

Too crowded.

Hibari bought himself a box of takoyaki, ignoring the gasps of recognition from old classmates or previous acquaintances. They easily recognized the now mature man, with the beautiful features.

He pushed past a couple on their second date and sought to escape the clamor and glare of the festival, slipping gracefully through two booths and disappearing toward his school.

- - -

"Dame-Tsuna, you went and got yourself seen again," Reborn said disapprovingly, the older sprite staring at the nervous boy.

"S-Sorry, Reborn. I was just going to learn at the school," the words sounded foreign, "and I accidentally fell off the tree..."

Reborn gave a sigh, used to Tsuna's incompetence. It was bound to happen at some point – it was amazing how it hadn't occurred earlier.

"As long as he didn't see your wings or ears," he conceded. Tsuna touched his pointed ears anxiously.

_I could have sworn I've seen him somewhere though..._

- - -

Hibari let his back rest against the wood of the cherry blossom tree, enjoying his food and feelings calm in the peacefulness. Much better.

Finishing the food, he made sure to dispose of his box in the campus trashcans, not wanting to dirty his precious school ground.

When he reclined on the tree trunk and stared into the tree's canopy, however, he started, sitting straight up. A large pair of caramel eyes stared back at him in childish amazement.

_A huge caramel eye stared back..._

"You - " The man began, but the figure shrank back further into the branches. Hibari froze, keeping his eyes upon the other's now nervous expression.

Like a small animal.

Hibari relaxed upon thinking that, and let his hands drop to his yukata-clothed lap.

"Come here," he murmured gently. The figure above just blinked and slowly shook his head.

Hibari frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll speak to you from here." The eyes kept their unwavering stare at the stranger.

_Where... Where have I seen you before..._

"Who are you?"

A shake of the head.

Hibari continued as if he had spoken. "My name is Hibari Kyouya. I used to live in Namimori before moving to the cities for my job."

- - -

Tsuna watched him shyly from his position on the tree bough, fascinated by how this man could look so beautiful, and act so cold as well as gentle.

He opened his mouth.

"I'm Tsuna."

Hibari stopped, turning to look at the boy above. Tsuna shrank back again, and Hibari quickly switched his gaze to the front.

"It's nice to meet you," he said evenly.

_So familiar..._

"H-Have I met you b-before?" Tsuna stuttered – Oh, if Reborn wasn't going to kill him now, he didn't know when he would.

"I don't know," Hibari replied, now toying with his obi. Tsuna felt himself grow more bold, and asked, "Is a festival fun?"

"To most people, yes."

Tsuna stopped, and bit his lip. "Y-You don't like festivals, H-Hibari... san?" He tested the name carefully.

Hibari enjoyed the sound of the boy saying his name. His voice was soft and sweet, and the way he talked was so alluring...

"Too crowded." He said shortly, realizing that he hadn't replied yet.

"O-Oh..."

They sat in awkward silence, as Hibari calmly fixed his yukata.

"I was at school one day, and wanted to go to the Namimori Middle school to see what it would be like," Hibari began abruptly. "It was in this very cherry blossom tree that I saw someone."

Tsuna felt his breath catch.

"I'm guessing that was you?"

Tsuna nodded, slowly. Then, remembering that Hibari was not looking at him, he murmured his assent.

Suddenly, Hibari turned his head up, causing Tsuna to jump.

"U-uh..."

"Come down."

Tsuna searched desperately for an excuse.

"I.. Um, it's too high up. I don't think I can reach the ground."

"Jump."

"Ehhh!?"

Hibari held his arms up patiently. "Jump," he repeated.

Tsuna bit his lip. I_ don't even know him... Technically, you've known him for sixteen years._ Another voice in his head contradicted.

Making a swift decision, he called down, looking worried and pouting slightly, "You'd better catch me!"

Hibari remained silent, and just kept holding his arms up and looking expectantly up at him.

Tsuna's grip tightened on the tree, suddenly rethinking his decision.

_No point now, _the wind sighed through the trees, and a cherry blossom branch smacked into his back causing Tsuna to fall over the edge.

Tsuna let his eyes widen in panic as he inwardly screamed, _Okaa-san!!!!_

The tree seemed to grin back happily, as Tsuna shrieked.

A pair of warm arms caught the boy, and wrapped firmly around his waist. As if in slow motion, he landed rather gracefully into the lap of the older-looking one.

Tsuna looked shyly up at the blank face holding him, a bright blush climbing it's way from his neck to his cheeks. He could feel the flush invading his face, and ducked his head.

Very long, slim fingers tilted his chin up – Tsuna shivered.

"H-Hibari-san - "

A small smirk curled at Hibari's soft lips, and he whispered, "Caught you."

"E-Eh - !"

He kissed him.


End file.
